


All Through the Night

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, Frot, Frottage, Grinding, Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Slash, Sleep Groping, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness, avengers kink meme, care, cum in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky share a bed a few weeks after his mother died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Through the Night

It started when Bucky’s youngest sister, Rebecca had been sick on the couch. Steve had been sleeping on the Barnes’ couch for two weeks now, unable to make his own rent payment they’d taken him in. Steve told Bucky it was ok, and that he didn’t have to share his bed, but both Bucky and his mother insisted. Neither of them was going to have poor, scrawny Steve sleeping on the floor. Plus, it wasn’t a big deal other than it being a tight fit. He and Bucky had slept in the same bed loads of times over the years. It had stopped after one embarrassing morning when Steve woke up clinging to Bucky, his hips rubbing the hardness in his pajamas into Bucky’s ass. To his credit, Bucky hadn’t stopped Steve, but that meant Steve woke up humping Bucky’s ass until he made a mess. He was mortified, but Bucky told him about wet dreams and how it was kind of normal for guys to try a few things with other guys. It was how you learned. That didn’t mean that they did anything, or even that it was true, but Bucky tried hard to make him feel better and Steve appreciated it deeply. 

That was when they were kids, but now they were adults so it would be queer if something happened. Steve was pretty sure he had a plan for making sure it didn’t, though. Steve didn’t want to embarrass himself like that again, so the night Rebecca threw up on the sofa, Steve insisted on being the inside spoon. That way, he figured if he got hard he could slip out and take care of things quick without Bucky being any wiser. They got into bed, not bothering to try to keep space between them. It was cold in the house tonight anyway, so it was kind of nice to go to bed with Bucky’s warm arms wrapped around him. “Night, jerk.” 

“Night, punk.” Bucky’s breath stirred the hair behind Steve’s ear and made him shudder. He tried hard to control his breathing, but Steve knew there was no way Bucky couldn’t have felt that. Like a jerk, he faked a sneeze. “You ok?” Bucky leaned up immediately to look over at Steve looking concerned. Steve tried to stay calm because Bucky’s body moving against Steve’s back and ass and.... _Oh no_. “You need another blanket You want one of my coats?” 

Steve cleared his throat and tried to get his heartbeat under control before Bucky really freaked out. “Nah, just allergic to jerks.” Bucky pinched the back of Steve’s arm and settled in, falling asleep pretty quickly after that. Steve was relieved. It meant he didn’t have to guard himself so much. He relaxed back into Bucky and drifted off, peaceful for the first time in weeks. Steve dreamed of nice things that night, of full bellies and warm coats. He even dreamed he was big and strong, built broad with shining blonde hair and a wide, healthy smile. After awhile, his dreams turned from family fare to a bit more adult and more focused on one James Buchanan Barnes. 

Steve didn’t really do sex. He wasn’t an idiot and he’d seen Bucky with girls before, but actually doing sex wasn’t something he’d experienced. Bucky paid for him once, for a girl to touch his dick, but Steve had gotten too embarrassed and ended up talking to the girl about her aspiring singing career. She told Bucky that she’d finished him off, but in truth neither of them had taken off a stitch of clothing. That being said, his dreams turned very sexual very quick. He wasn’t with that girl, though, or any other girl. He was in bed with Bucky. They were naked and hard, kissing and humping against each other. Steve woke with a start, instantly alert to his surroundings. Bucky was there for real, hard for real. Not to mention the rather brutal erection pressing into the front of his own pajamas. 

Bucky froze when Steve woke, holding his breath. Steve did the same. He ruined it, though, by coughing. And once he started, he struggled to stop. Bucky instantly halted his own own charade and checked to make sure Steve was alright. “Sorry… I didn’t think you’d wake up. Please… just relax… breathe, Steve.” James wide hand rested on Steve’s chest, rubbing firmly to try to clear the congestion. “Come on….” Steve felt Bucky’s erection pressing into his thigh and it was pretty clear to anyone what was going on in Steve’s pants. It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t occurred to Steve in the past. Sure it had. Bucky was handsome and charming and everything Steve wanted to be. It was easy to imagine that being the person Steve wound up with. Of course he’d always push that away and try to find some pretty girl to think about. It was never really the same, though. 

“I’m ok,” Steve told Bucky, his hand landing in the middle of Bucky’s. “Really.” Bucky looked relieved and leaned in a little. Steve didn’t know why other than that he really wanted to, but he leaned up to meet Bucky in a quick peck, laying back down with wide eyes. Bucky wouldn’t sock him after he’d just narrowly avoided an asthma attack. Steve looked up, nervous at what he might find, but instead of anger Steve saw confusion and maybe some hope. 

Bucky didn’t say anything, just leaned down to press his lips to Steve’s. Electricity flooded every nerve ending until Steve felt Bucky squeeze his hand to get him to stay quiet. They broke apart panting a few moments later, Bucky’s face plastered with a dumb grin that made Steve want to kiss him again. “You sure you’re ok,” Bucky asked Steve as his fingers stroked hair back from Steve’s forehead sweetly. Bucky was always so nice to him, so careful. Steve suddenly got it. Every touch that didn’t have to happen, every heated look, every argument, and ever teasing remark, it was all so much more than Steve had ever understood. 

“Better now,” Steve agreed and leaned up to kiss Bucky’s cheek. It moved from his cheek up his temple and across his forehead. Bucky moved to lay on his side facing Steve, their legs winding up twisted together while their torsos were just pressed up tight. This was security. Steve would always be safe in Bucky’s arms. Steve’s kisses continued over Bucky’s face, the tip of his nose seemed to amuse Bucky the most, but it was when Steve kissed Bucky’s eyelid that he tasted salt. “What?” Steve pulled back, worried. 

“… don’t know,” Bucky told Steve. Steve didn’t know if he believed Bucky, but he didn’t push it. Instead he kissed his best friend again, marveling at the way Bucky’s bigger body fitted around his so well. “You know how much I love you, right?” Steve nodded and Bucky kissed him again, not letting up as his hips started to move. It went fast from there, all thrusting and grinding and no talking. Bucky swallowed Steve’s gasps and moans in hard kisses until they both lay there in sticky bottoms with pounding hearts. Steve didn’t say anything and neither did Bucky, they just laid there as long as they could, watching the sky get lighter as a new day dawned.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the lullaby All Through the Night.
> 
> This is for the prompt from the Avengers Kink Meme: 
> 
> Steve is living with Bucky after his mom dies. After a few weeks, they get sick of having to mess with the couch cushions all the time, so he starts sharing Bucky's bed. Only problem is, Bucky has a twin bed and it's a tight squeeze- the only way both of them can comfortably fit and sleep is for them to spoon. An awkward sexual situation arises- one wakes up with the other's morning wood digging into the small of their back, one has a wet dream with the other in bed, etc. that leads to incredibly awkward apologies, and the other trying to reassure them but accidentally blurting out something like they didn't mind or that they liked it. Cue even more awkward confessions of love, and then sweet make outs/grinding?
> 
> +1,000,000 if Steve is the big spoon curled up behind Bucky
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?page=37#comments  
> Bottom of the page


End file.
